The subject of the present invention is a self-deploying game device that is intended to receive an object. This device is used particularly in ball games, in which the objective is to dispatch the ball into a goal, where, in a manner of speaking, this ball is captured in a given volume in the goal.
One is familiar with self-deploying ball-game devices that have the advantage of being easy to deploy and to fold, which are therefore employed in particular for the temporary installation of a ball-game playing area, and that, when folded, are easy to transport from place to place.
This is the case, for example, of the device described in document EP 0 766 582. This device has a bowed structure with a flexible element forming a substantially circular structure. This structure has two opposing elbows oriented in the same direction, forming an angle of about 90°.
A securing band is stretched between the two elbows in order to ensure the retention of the flexible element in the arched position, in which this flexible element forms a horizontal “U” and a vertical “U”, that is intended to receive the ball. In addition, a net extends between this horizontal “U” and this vertical “U”.
One of the problems created by this type of device is that it is not sufficiently stable, especially when a ball is dispatched at high speed into the goal.
We also know, from document WO 02/074399, a self-deploying device that is intended for golf practice, that includes two closed loops.
The first loop forms a horizontal contour, with a horizontal portion. The second loop is connected to two opposite sides of the first loop and has a first portion that is vertical and substantially perpendicular to the horizontal portion of the first loop. The other portion of the second loop is horizontal and is located close to the horizontal portion of the first loop.
A base panel is stretched inside the horizontal portion of the first loop, this horizontal portion of the first loop being located above the horizontal portion of the second loop.
Here again, although it is based on a two-loop structure, and therefore more stable than the device described in EP 0 766 582, such a device always tends to tilt backwards, particularly when a ball is dispatched at high speed into the vertical portion of the second loop.
However such a device does not provide a veritable ball capture volume to form a goal, as required for a game or a sport like the football for example.
In fact, in particular regarding the device described in WO 02/074399, the latter being intended for golf practice, it is necessary that the ball does not come into contact with the ground. Thus, this device has a flexible structure that is stretched inside the bowed structure.
In a first variant (see FIGS. 6 and 7 of this document for example), the flexible structure includes a first part that is stretched between the front (substantially vertical) part of the second loop and the rear part of the first loop. This rear part of the second loop is not horizontal and does not rest on the ground.
In another variant (see FIG. 11 of this document for example), the flexible structure includes a first part that is stretched between the front (substantially vertical) part of the second loop and the rear part of this same second loop. This rear part of the first loop is not horizontal and does not rest on the ground.
In addition, in each of these variants, the flexible structure has a second part that is stretched inside the sloping rear part, and giving a surface to receive the ball.
With such a flexible structure in which firstly a first part is always stretched between the front part of the second loop and a rear part of the first or non horizontal second loop, and secondly the other part is stretched backwards in a plane that is inclined in relation to the ground, the ball does not actually come into contact with the ground and exits naturally from the capture volume formed by the assembly, after entering it.
In this device, the capture volume is therefore formed by a cavity that does not come into contact with the ground, and that is intended to return the ball after it has entered it.
The stability of the structure then requires the use of side and rear straps, which are sufficient to the extent that the force with which a golf ball enters the capture volume is not very high.
This device is therefore complicated, especially due to the use of these additional straps which are intended to ensure the stability of the whole. In addition, it is not suitable for the practice of a sport such as football, in which the ball can enter the capture volume with great force, to the extent that it does not provide a veritable ball capture volume to form a goal that is stable.
The problem that then arises is therefore how to create a self-deploying ball-game device that is particularly suitable for games that require a veritable ball capture volume to form a goal, but that is also stable.
The purpose of the invention is therefore to provide a solution to the aforementioned and other problems.
The invention thus relates to a self-deploying game device, that is intended to receive an object, and a ball in particular.
The device has a bowed structure that includes a basic loop and a goal loop.
The basic loop has a front part in a substantially horizontal plane, and a rear part.
The goal loop has a rear part in a plane that is substantially horizontal, with two side parts, and a front part in a plane forming a non-zero angle with the horizontal plane.
Characteristically, the device also includes a flexible structure. This flexible structure includes at least one first part and a second part.
The first part of this flexible structure is stretched inside at least one part of the goal loop, between the front part of this goal loop and the rear part of this goal loop or of the basic loop.
The second part of the flexible structure is stretched inside at least one portion of the rear part of the goal loop, between the two side parts of this rear part of the goal loop.
In the deployed position, at least the front part of the basic loop rests on the ground, and the tension of the two parts of the flexible structure is such that the basic loop, the goal loop, the first part of the flexible structure, and the ground on which the device rests, form a volume (V) for capturing the object, in which the entry is bounded at least partially by the front part of the goal loop.
The fact that the capture volume (V) is formed partially by the ground and that the second part of the flexible structure is stretched in the rear part of the substantially horizontal goal loop, is used to create a veritable capture volume that is suitable for the practice of a sport such as football, in which the force with which the ball can enter the goal requires good stability and efficient capturing of the ball.
The game device is presented below in a certain number of variants, which can be used alone or in any combination.
The front part of the goal loop can be in a substantially vertical plane and directly above the front end of the basic loop.
The bowed structure can include a single crossed bow so as to form the basic loop and the goal loop.
The flexible structure can include a third part located between the respective rear parts of the basic and goal loops.
Preferably then, the third part of the flexible structure is equipped with a storage pocket to store any one or more objects.
This storage pocket can be attached by stitching onto the third part of the flexible structure. It can also be removable.
The first part of the flexible structure can be connected directly to the rear part of the basic loop.
The first part of the flexible structure can be connected directly to the rear part of the goal loop.
The goal loop can be closed, and the basic loop can form an open “U” at its front part.
Preferably then, the flexible structure includes fourth and fifth parts. These fourth and fifth parts are positioned respectively between firstly the front ends of the branches of the “U” forming the basic loop, and secondly the goal loop.
Again preferably, the fourth and/or the fifth part of the flexible structure have a form that is substantially triangular, with a horizontal side, a rear side, and a front side making a non-zero angle with the horizontal side. The front side is then equipped with a strengthening element, so as to partially stiffen the fourth and/or the fifth part.
This strengthening element is preferably flexible or foldable.
The fourth and/or the fifth part of the flexible structure are equipped with a storage pocket, to store any one or more objects.
The storage pocket or pockets are then preferably attached by stitching to the fourth and/or the fifth part of the flexible structure. They can also be removable.
The device can include a tape, of which the first end is connected to the end of the first branch of the “U” forming the basic loop, and the second end is connected to the end of the second branch of the “U” forming the basic loop, so as to mark a line that can be used as a shooting line.
At least one of the parts of the flexible structure is preferably composed of a textile net and/or textile tapes.
Again preferably, the basic loop and the goal loop fit together at two opposite intersection points, by a sliding action that allows these intersection points to be offset toward the front or the rear of the goal loop, so as to adjust the height (H) and/or the depth (P) of the volume (V) for capturing the object.
The device can include one or more elements for attachment to at least one of the parts of the flexible structure, close to the basic loop and/or of the goal loop.
These attachment elements are then elements of the “eyelet” type, which are intended to receive attachment elements of the “peg” type, preferably attached by stitching onto at least one of the parts of the flexible structure.
At its top end, the front part of the goal loop can have a handle.
This handle can be formed by a portion of the goal loop to which the first part of the flexible structure is not attached.
Thus, when it is deployed, the device of the invention is used in order to create a veritable ball capture volume forming a goal, such as that required for ball games like football for example.
The volume is created by the fitting together of the basic loop, the goal loop, and at least one part of the flexible structure.
This device can be folded with ease. It is also easy to transport in both deployed and folded position.
In addition, the fitting together of the basic loop and the goal loop, constrained by the tension of at least one part of the flexible structure, ensures good stability of the device, even when it is not fixed to the ground.